Machines having one or more hydraulically controlled implements in addition to a powertrain must balance available engine power between the powertrain and the hydraulics. Backhoe loaders, for example, typically have a loader at one end of the machine and a digging implement or backhoe at the other end. Hydraulic cylinders actuate these implements. The engine powers a hydraulic pump that supplies hydraulic pressure to the hydraulic cylinders. In order to increase available pump torque, an operator may increase the engine speed by moving a throttle, such as a hand controller or a foot pedal, from a throttle setting corresponding with a low idle engine speed to a throttle setting corresponding with an increased engine speed. When operating the backhoe while the work machine is stationary, almost all of the engine power is available in order to power the hydraulic pump. In contrast, because an operator will also drive while operating the loader, engine power must be balanced between the hydraulic pump and the powertrain.
Techniques have been developed that seek to optimize engine power, machine speed, sensitivity, and fuel economy. For example, backhoe loaders have been developed that have a manually actuated button that switches a pump from a power mode for increased power and speed to an economy mode for fine control and increased fuel efficiency. This manually selectable, dual-range pump allows an operator some degree of control; however, manually switching between the economy mode and the power mode optimally may be problematic. While operating the machine, an operator must simultaneously monitor multiple variables such as the current pump mode, the engine speed, the transmission status, and the active implement. Novice operators may have difficulty efficiently switching between modes. Efficiently switching between modes when the machine is moving, for example while operating the loader, may prove even more problematic.
The present disclosure is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.